stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Town
The Town inside Stampy's Lovely World is the home of the shops, restaurants, and other buildings that are built by Stampy and his Minecraft Helpers. It is one of the oldest locations in the Lovely World and is continuing to expand to this day. It is also the second biggest location in the Lovely World after the Funland. The first addition to this part of his Lovely World was Stampy's Hot Buns. Vehicles * SS Stumpy Boat * Rocket Ship * Submarine * Hot Air Balloon * UFO (Lunar Friends) * Airplane (Located: Airport) * Helicopter (Located: Airport; destroyed) Houses * Stampy's First Shelter * Stampy's 1st House * Stampy's House * Harrison Hill * Harriott Hill * Polly's House * Funland House * Dog House * Music Tower/Fizzy's Room * Kitty Cat Condo * Harry's Hut * Love Garden Sheep House * Hit the Target's House * Hit the Target's Fortress Structures * Emergency Igloo * Lighthouse * XP Farm * Love Garden * Wishing Well * Funland Sign * Fancy Circle Park All Top 10's Stampy's Top 10 Buildings In His Lovely World # Clock Tower (Tick-Tock Clock Shop and the Tea Time Tea Shop) # Hotel of Dreams Hotel # Waste Place Recycling Plant # Flying Fish Sushi Restaurant # Pretty Kitty Spa # Piggy Bank Bank # Fancy Pants Restaurant # Toy Town Toy Shop # Clay Oven Pizzeria Pizza Hut # Stampy's Hot Buns Bakery Stampy's Top 10 Tallest Buildings #Clock Tower #Sky High #Lovely Inc. skyscraper #Rocket Ship #Stampy's House #Hotel of Dreams1 #Lighthouse1 #Cat Chat1 #Firework Shop #Good Fortune Notes *'1' - Joint Other things and places *There are dog graves for Gregory, Stampygoodnose, Snowy, Porky, Guilty Bark, Lucky and Spring. Spring's grave is located beside the Playful Po Po Station, while the other six are located within Stampy's House. *At the very back of the Town and in front of the Funland Sign, there is a big flat space where Stampy built some of the Employee-of-the-Month mini-games and other things for his videos. It used to be a huge patch of sand which was originally Stampy's main source of sand. It was later decorated and turned into a park, while keeping the same purpose. *Harry's first hut was built at the very back of the town near the Clay Oven Pizzeria, where he was tamed. He has since transferred to a new hut built within Stampy's House. *There is also a river running from the front of Stampy's house to the ocean. *There is also a giant melon tree near Stampy's house, which is a stop for the Tree Train. *There is a small patch of land named Googlie Hill, where it is believed that most of the googlies lurking around the Lovely World spawn there. *There were platforms that looked like cookies, and were used for Fizzylympics. *There was an island built near the SS Stumpy named SOS Island. This used to be Longbow's home after he “walked the plank” from the ship. It had a proper, spacious home under it. It was taken out in Vault Of Treasure, as he was building the final two rooms of the Piggy Bank. The island was eventually covered by land in Art Gallery. Details about Downtown Expansion Stampy usually expands the land when he is running out of space to build shops and restaurants. The most common things he does was making more land fronting the ocean (but closer to a part of the Funland, in which he hopes to build a gate around) and destroying parts of a hill. Stampy is also planning to expand and reclaim the land on the southern side (near the Lighthouse) and turning it into a row of restaurants. One major expansion of Downtown was destroying the houses in the Helper District. Stampy expanded his Downtown part of his Lovely World. He demolished the Helper District (Stampy's Village) with 2 houses being blown up every episode. His plan began in the episode Waste Place where 1 house for Choo Choo, had blown up with TNT. It was finished in the episode Burn And Boom. All the debris from the demolition were recycled or incinerated in the Waste Place and was used for building new shops and restaurants. Shops and restaurants have been built there, starting with the Clean Machine. Now that the area is filled up he went back to expanding over the ocean. In episode 388 Stampy announced that his town has expanded to the point that you can walk straight into the Funland from the town. Now it has gotten to the point where the area where Fish Me a Dish and the Top Paw Doggy Assault Course is connected to the downtown area behind the film studio and the Magic Movie Theater. He also expanded to the south near the SS Stumpy, taking out the old SOS Island. He also built an area next to the Flap Postal Service and in front of where the Clean Machine, Fire-Work Shop, and Snack on Track area. He's named this the restaurant area starting with Flying Fish, but after it was filled up he added a new section beside the Funland sign chiseling most of the bunkhouse hill. This is also considered the restaurant district. Also, between the Flying Fish and the Crazy Cow Milk Bar, Stampy extended a path down to the water in front of Cow Island, where Nice Cream would also be located. Stampy announced in Lovely Inc that the second part of the town will be constructed behind Stampy's House, with the Lovely Inc. skyscraper as its first addition. Meanwhile in Squiggly Wiggly, he announced that his restaurant district has extended to the right of the current one, connecting the town with Cow Island. The Stewpendus restaurant is the first addtion to the new landfill. Next to the restaurant district, in front of the Funland sign, Stampy created a new landfill where the Fancy Circle Park would later be located. The paths in this landfill connect to the restaurant district, as well as the old tunnel under the Funland sign. Hauntings When Stampy was walking near the Piggy Bank in Episode 347: Bury Berry 2, a mysterious door slam was caught on tape at around 4:20. Also in Episode 42: Unexpected Drama, Stampy killed Hit the Target, and each episode after that there was always a ghost of Hit The Target seen haunting him until Episode 76: Revelation. Shops and houses and vehicles In Order # William Beaver's Karven # Stampy's First Home # Stampy's House # XP Farm # Lighthouse # Theater # SS Stumpy Boat # Funland Sign # Funland House # Rocket Ship # Stampy's Hot Buns # Lovely Jubbley Flower Shop # Stampy's Overwear # Pick a Pet Pet Shop # Toy Town Toy Shop # Melon Moments # Mittens Kitty Cat Condo # Crazy Cow Milk Bar # Submarine # Wishing Well # Flap Postal Service # Soggy Sandwich # Pretty Kitty # Caring Cat Clinic # Hot Air Balloon # Harrison Hill # Fire Station # Playful Popo Station # Piggy Bank # Loose Tooth # Cool School # Hotel of Dreams # Superior Interior # Harriot's Hat Shop # Need to Read Book Shop # Baa Baa Barber # Waste Place # Clean Machine # Snack on Track # Firework Shop # Shoe For U # Clock Tower (Tick Tock Clock Shop & Tea Time Tea Shop) # Cat Chat Cat Chat # Sweetie Pie # iC Optician # Farmacy # Pawly Pet Pet Vet # Wagging Tail # Sounds Good Music Shop # Clay Oven Pizza Hut # Flying Fish Fish Shop # Telly Box # Hot Potato Restaurant # Fancy Pants # Movie Magic # Polly Wood Film Studio # Coffee Corner # Sky High # Shiny Shop # Polly Reindeer's House # Tool Order Stuff Shop # Pollytechnic # Fizzy Fun Costume Shop # Good Fortune Picture Shop # Smart Art # LOL # Hat Trick # Nice Cream # Zen Zone # Gym # Lovely Inc Skyscraper # Stewpendous # Airport # 3.Z's # Meat & Greet # Beetroutique/Cookie Crumble # Doggy Disco # Fast Food # B.O.A.T # Farm Factory # Fancy Circle Park # Now We're Cooking # The Big Apple # Home Dome # Bingo Hall # Fortune Fountain Casino # Good News Trivia *There was once a minecart line running through the town to the Funland, but it was destroyed in Episode 120: Staring Contest, but didn't officially get completely destroyed until Episode 124: Sinking Feeling. The minecart rail was replaced by the Tree Train, which goes underneath the town. *There was also a hill with a Minecart Station where part of the main path is there now. *The paths of the town are made of birch and spruce wood. *Harry the Horse's first house is in the town. *So far the tallest building in the town is Stampy's Clock Tower. *Currently the smallest building is the Sweetie Pie Candy Shop closely followed by the Emergency Igloo. *The space located down from the town but just in front of the Funland is used for the Employee of the Month minigames. *Fizzy Elephant built a rollercoaster flume ride next to the Sushi Restaurant but was later demolished for unknown reasons. *The town has been the site of many Hit the Target battles. *There is a park in front the Funland sign. *Out in the water across from the Sounds Good Music Shop, Fizzy built a cookie parkour. This has been covered up by the new landfill connecting to the Funland. *In Episode 300: Everything, and Episode 600: Town Tour, Stampy gave a tour of the town and also even saying that on the episode 900 will be a new world tour as well. *A mineshaft, most likely made by a helper, was found while Stampy was making Toy Town. *After Stampy demolished the Helper District, he regularly ran into basements of the former houses of that district while building more shops in the area. *Stampy build 3 main shops in his town for his 3 current helpers William Beaver, Polly Reindeer and Fizzy Elephant. *Stampy Town keep on expanding though out stampy lovely world History. *As stampy town getting much bigger, Stampy got plan to add a new teleporter in his town. *Fizzy has a Shop and a restaurant *Stampy got in total of 87 buildings in Stampy's Town. |} Category:Stampy's Lovely World Locations Category:Locations